


Plushies

by watashinomori



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Miss you Wally, Pre-Slash, Sad Ending, so fluffy i could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've kidnapped the Robin, if you want to see him again come to Gotham bringing the ransom. I require a whole night of gaming. PS: No school tomorrow. PS2: Alfred threw away the Chicken Whizees, bring more!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plushies

**Author's Note:**

> Based at something I found at Tumblr, it was very long time ago and I can't remember what was exactly or who posted...

A very joyful Dick Grayson ran back to the manor. In his little hands, brought two plushies, one of himself as Robin and other of his best friend Kid Flash. The seller gave to him the most awkward look when Dick asked for the plushies, usually boys at his age pass very away from stuffed dolls and ran right to action figures from JLA. And at the most rare case, when some plushie was chosen, none would pick up sidekicks. Bruce gave him the most awkward look ever seen when the boy said he needed no more Batman themed plushies, but himself. Deadly wounded the billionaire threaten to buy the whole line, leaving just Robin aside, both laughed at the childish man but he did it anyway.

Barely entered his room and threw the toys on the bed calling to KF.

"Found most astrous things EVER at the mall today! Come over!"

" _Dude, father-son day, remember? Uncle B would kill me if I ditch him._ "

"Uncle B wouldn't care, neither would Bruce!" pouted. "Come on! Bring Barry, Flash at Gotham shall get Bruce off my back."

" _DUDE! Names through the line!_ "

"D'you really think this thing isn't cryptographed? I doubled the cryptography! Bring your uncle, it's gonna be fun!"

A few minutes later, someone was knocking very quickly at his door. Opened and a super fast Wally entered the room. He was in civvies, but they probably came so fast no one would notice. He rummaged through the room for what could be so astrous to cancel the mentor's bonding day. Search through the television and gaming shelf, nothing new, then computer, cabinet with boardgames, window (could be something in the garage), bed, under the bed, over the drawers, inside of them. He turned the bedroom upside down and nothing.

"Robs! What the hell could be that awesome?"

"DUDE! Keep traught and hold the aster!" pointed to the bed. "You saw them, I know!"

"Those stuffed animals?"

"Those animals, as you said, are we! First time I saw a toy of us!"

"STUFFED ANIMALS!"

"So? Still us! If you don't want, fine" jumped on the bed, took his own toy and pretended to beat the Kid Flash plushie down on the mattress. "I got your toy would never win of mine."

"Never said that!" and in a flash the Stuffed KF pretended to run all over the bed and to attack the Stuffed Robin.

Stuffed Robin made turns and jumps that even the real Robin couldn't do, and a couple times Stuffed Kid Flash 'teleported'. They yelled video game's moves, onomatopoeia and tirades between moves. Bruce got inside the room, followed by Barry and watched the boys playing (for the first time in forever with the electronics turned off). At one moment Bruce remarked a good strategy to Dick to defeat Stuffed Kid Flash's plan. Barry took as a personal offense and started to throw pillows at Stuffed Robin as being the sonic booms from his stuffed nephew. The small war kept going till was time to patrol, each one at theirs respective city. Bruce walked to his room, took Stuffed Batman, came back and threw the toy on the bed.

"I won. I'm Batman" used his Batman voice. No one could argue, but everyone pouted. A quick look at the watch showed how late it was.

"Here, KF. Take yours" Dick smiled, handing the toy. Wally analyzed the plushie finding kind awkward having a toy of himself. So he grabbed Stuffed Robin.

"This way we can always stay with each other" the younger grinned and agreed with a low 'astrous'.

-/-/-/-/-

It was a horrible day for Wally. He didn't sleep at all studying for a quiz. Bullies dropped his books, threw him to the lockers and stuck his head in the toilets. Wally West, differently of Kid Flash, was awfully slow. He couldn't run, used overly large clothes, ate tons of food and was still small and skinny. Obviously Wally did all he could to stay away as far as possible from his alter persona. But today was exceptionally bad. Sleep kept him distracted and he couldn't prepare himself for none of the harasses of that day, nothing worrisome, but very annoying. He walked more bowed that usual and for some reason wore a skinny jeans instead the baggy one. The girls were all over his 'muscular legs' all day. Which would be good if not put him on the bullies bad side. Instead of some girl came to talk to him, the boys would rather approach in groups and like that he would end up with his head inside some toilet or locked inside the lockers. That wasn't any fun to a speedster who couldn't vibrate his way out.

Arriving at home never looked so good. He loved to study, but hated the school. Opened the door of his room and found a stuffed Kid Flash on his bed with a note: " **I've kidnapped the Robin, if you want to see him again come to Gotham bringing the ransom. I require a whole night of gaming. PS: No school tomorrow. PS2: Alfred threw away the Chicken Whizees, bring more!** " he smiled. Put his cowl on, dropped his school things on the bed, grabbed the plushie and ran to Gotham, yelling an " _I'll back tomorrow_ " to his mother when passing by her. Even entered his friend's bedroom and a pillow found its way to his face. A loud cackle reached his ears. Dick was in civvies, Stuffed Robin suspended by one leg from the ceiling (the rope holding the toy was stuck in the ceiling by a hook which most likely would awake the wrath of the Red Pennyworth, the furious butler).

"Kid Flash and Baby Flash, you entered in my trap and you both will never see Robin alive again!"

"Look, Kid Flash" they went through this scenario so many times before to Wally waste breath complaining about being Baby Flash. "I think we must defeat the evil Nightwing all over again!"

"Again your nose, KF. I always won!" pouted, taking one controller and throwing the other to his best friend.

In a flash Wally was incivvies, he kept a bunch of clothes at the manor. Once before he gathered enough courage to ask how Robin went to Central, or Keystone, traded the toys, leaving a note and then came back to Gotham. The smaller boy let this impish smile spread over his face and " _I hacked the zeta beam system, don't tell Batman_ ". After that, they teleported to many different places, just to see how it worked. The gaming night lasted almost until morning, only pausing when they went to Asia to buy junk food. Where was the fun in being able to go anywhere on the planet and ordering Asian food made in the USA? Only after the last round Dick untied the doll from the ceiling and returned to his owner.

"You fought well, Baby Flash and Kid Flash. But I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack" and left an evil laugh that ended becoming his usual cackle when hit with a pillow.

Wally threw to him the Kid Flash and lay down on the bed, leaving enough space to the other join him.

"Thanks" muttered.

"You're welcome" answered happily. "How was the examination?"

"Terrible."

"And the guys?"

"Even worst" said, distractedly using his Robin to punch Kid Flash.

"I don't punch like that. To hit a speedster I would wait the right moment, like I did earlier" and showed him the strategy, moving the Kid Flash lazily and positioning the hand holding Robin where he thought it should be.

"I don't move like that."

"Yes, you do, KF" replied. "I'm the detective here, I know things!"

"Yup, but I don't move like that."

"Oh, no. But I doubt a plushie can swing his hips" he was hit. After a few fake beatings they returned their attention to the toys.

"Dick" Wally called lazily, trying to replicate with the toy some turn, he saw Robin do once, the toy could never hold that grace. "Thanks."

"You already thanked me."

"No, for everything. For being my friend, for trusting me, for the plushies, for always know when I need you, for everything. Thanks" closed his eyes sleepily.

Barely saw the grin on his friend's face and barely heard "Always, Walls. Always".

-/-/-/-/-

The team was asleep, they just got back from a particularly exhaustive mission. No downs or anyone hurt, but it was tiring. Robin wasn't sleeping. He needed to end the report to Batman. The Team would send one, but he, as the bat protégé, was supposed to send one very specific apart from the general. Thought of peeling off his domino mask to rest his eyes but he couldn't. Averted his eyes to the kitchen island and saw Stuffed Robin sitting against a bowl holding a note. He smiled.

"KF, you should be sleeping."

"Nightwing, Kid Flash was kidnapped. We need to rescue him, NOW!"

"Baby Flash, I believe he can wait till tomorrow."

"Look inside Robin's eyes and repeat that. I dare you!" Dick cackled.

"I _do_ have to finish this" mewled, being pulled by his arms, the wheeled chair dragged with him. Wally took the toy and threw at his lap, pushing them to the bedroom.

"Priorities, Nightwing, Priorities. First, we'll rescue Kid Flash, then we'll write reports to our batdaddy."

"What the hell are you guys talking about Nightwing and kidnapped Kid Flash?" Conner appeared in the hallway. "What the hell is a Baby Flash?"

Dick and Wally laugh out loud while going the way to the bedroom, leaving the kryptonian confused.

-/-/-/-/-/-

When he first decided going solo the new alias was already chosen. Wallace West, many years ago, gave him the name when they first played the plushies kidnapping (which, to the horror of the redhead, Dick repaid with a _Baby Flash_ moniker). Nightwing was a name with presence not clashing with his personality, that was so Wally. The guy was the best, didn't matter what he thought of himself.

The redhead entered his bedroom, bringing the stuffed doll. Smiled to his friend that was saying goodbye to his old room, name and cowl. With an exaggerate gesture revealed a (poorly) handmade outfit on the Stuffed Robin, matching the new Nightwing cowl.

"He is Nightwing now, you are only the Troll."

"Ok, Baby Flash" took the toy and admired the friend's work. "D'you try that hard or are you just this bad?"

"Troll" and laughed.

"Wally..."

"We're growing up, Dick. It's natural things change. But I can get to Blüdhaven as fast as I can get to Gotham. There are things that will never change" smiled to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I was just saying I can't find Kid Flash. I think we have to rescue him" he redhead laughed.

"Duty is duty! Nightwing I'm counting with you. Troll Master here and nothing are pretty much the same."

"Thought I was Only Troll" punched his friend's shoulder.

"You were promoted, Troll Master!"

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Dick..."

"NO! You promised me! You said: There are things that will never change!" he paced furiously through the room, dragging Stuffed Kid Flash by its leg. He wanted to cry, but he knew better that wasn't something he was supposed to.

"You will tear the toy, let it go and let's talk"

"NO! You promised! Never change! But you're leaving me!"

"Never! I'm quitting being a hero, Dick, not being your friend!"

"IT'S THE SAME!" he jolted the toy and the already old seam ripped. The Stuffed Kid Flash fell to the floor with a quiet 'ploft'. "You are going to another city with your girlfriend. You know we don't have time in our hands. You will go to the college with new people, new friends. I will disappear from your life. I'll call you, but you will have to study, You'll call me and I will have to patrol. YOU KNOW IT!" dropped the ripped leg and left the room, so he could cry without the fear of being caught.

Next day, he woke up with Stuffed Kid Flash poorly fixed with a 'Sorry' note firmly glued at its hand.

-/-/-/-/-

He sat on his bed after a long day, grabbed the plushie to his lap and cried out everything he repressed these couple days, hugging tightly the fluffy yellow-red object.

"Kid Flash, we have to rescue Baby Flash" was the last thing he muttered before falling asleep.


End file.
